Stardust Crusaders with Horses
by Trollz0rn
Summary: What if Avdol actually died and Hol Horse replaced him as one of the Crusaders? Would they actually accept someone who killed one of his friends? Would Hol Horse refuse Dio's offering and become an ally? Or betray them once an opportunity appears?


**The Emperor and the Hanged Man Part 2**

 _"Hold it!_ _ **I've finally found you...**_ _"_

Hol Horse found Polnareff and Kakyoin after they defeated J. Geil.

 _"Wait...Why are you just walking away? Did you two forgot you can't defeat me?You two should be better running._ _ **Running for your lifes.**_ _"_

But they both ignored him and continued to walk away.

 _"Isn't that right,J. Geil?"_ **-** Said Hol,after shooting a nearby pot.

But he didn't came,this time.

 _"Come on,i finally found you,atleast show some bravery and fight back!_ _ **J. GEIL,COME ON!**_ _"_

Kakyoin turns around.

 _"What a nice guy. He's still trying to throw glass around for the Hanged Man,not realizing J. Geil is dead."_

Polnareff activates Silver Chariot.

 _"HEY,CAN YOU HEAR ME? ?"_

 _"Listen. He can't hear you. He's too busy_ _ **BURNING IN HELL.**_ _"_

Hol chuckles and laughs at Polnareff.

 _"Come on,you can't fool me. There's no way you can defeat the invincible mirror Stand,the Hanged Man. Stop joking,Polnareff."_

 _"Okay,his body is a couple of meters away from here,wanna check it out?"_

Hol gets surprised,yet scared,but keeps his agressive look towards Polnareff.

And then,suddently,he runs away.

Polnareff angrily screams about his cowardice.

 _"Oh god,i can't beat them like this,all by myself. I'll just run away and wait for another chance,my Stand is a lot better with another Stand. '_ _ **Being Number 2 is better than Number 1**_ _',that's my motto!"_

But then,a surprise.

Jotaro and Joseph appeared and punched Hol Horse in the face,causing him to fall in the ground unconscious.

 _"We know what happened to Avdol and already buried his body. Although it was J. Geil who ambushed him,the real reason he died was because of Hol Horse's bullet. Otherwhise, Avdol could've easily stopped it. What should we do to him?"_

Polnareff angrily looks at Hol Horse while he was out of combat.

 _"I know what to do._ _ **I WILL DELIVER HIS DEATH SENTENCE.**_ _"_

 _"Polnareff,no! Don't do that yet. He might be useful. Take his hat off."_

 _"What? Kakyoin,are you dumb? He just killed Avdol!"_

 _"Even the worst assassins can be helpful. Take off his hat."_

 _"Okay,but i don't understand your plan."_

Kakyoin stares at his empty forehead and searches through his hair.

 _"As i expected. Hol Horse doesn't have the vampire cell controlling his brain. He isn't completely devoted to Dio."_

 _"But how do you expect him to help us?"_

 _"I don't,but if he refuses,we're still 4 against one."_

Jotaro and Kakyoin carried Hol Horse's body to a nearby hospital,where he stood unconscious for a few days.

Meanwhile,Nena stared at them from behind a wall.

 **The Empress Part 1**

Hol Horse wakes up inside of a hospital. He was asleep for 2 days.

He looked around and the only person nearby him was Nena.

 _"Huuh?What happened?"_

 _"You've been unconscious for about 2 days from now. The JoJo crew knocked you out,but for some reason they didn't killed you! And they left you in this hospital."_

 _"What? They didn't killed me? I must be the luckiest man in the world..."_

Nena grabs a nearby scalpel and makes a little cut on her arm,big enough to bleed.

And then,her blood connects with Hol Horse's arm.

 _"Wait,what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"_

 _"Those fuckers have some trust in you,for now. You just need to let my Stand,the Empress,grow on your arm until it gets strong enough to defeat the Joestars."_

 _"But they let me live,why would i do that to them?"_

 _"Make your choice,it's your life or theirs."_

He starts to think if being a Dio's follower is really worth it.

 _ **"WHAT? THEY KILLED MY SON?"**_ -Enya is crying inside of Dio's mansion.

" _ **I CAN EVEN FEEL HIS WOUNDS THROUGH ME!"**_ -And she actually gets really hurt,to the point where she bleeds and she feels a hole opening in her hands.

 _ **"THOSE FUCKING JOESTARS,I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE ANYMORE,I'LL GO IN THERE KILL THEM MYSELF,USING THE POWER OF MY STAND,JUSTICE!"**_

Hol Horse finally gets healthy and goes out of the hospital. He finds Joseph Joestar trying to negotiate discounts with a merchant.

He pulls his Emperor out,but he refuses to shoot. Instead,he just walks to him.

 _"Hey,Mr. Joestar,thanks for not killing me."_

 _"Don't thank me. This was Kakyoin's idea. And don't call me 'Mr. Joestar'."_

Hol Horse backs off,scared and sits on a bench,staring at Empress' infection.

 _"What am i going to do with this? It looks like it's getting bigger over time."_

While he was staring at it,a big fly floated around his arm,and got devoured by the infection.

Hol Horse gets scared and asks Joseph for help.

 _"Okay,listen,i don't care how i should call you. My girl went into the hospital and infected my arm with this,it's getting bigger and i don't know what to do."_

 _"Wait,what? Your girl? That's your business."_

And then,the infection grow large enough to eat Joseph's kebab.

 _"OH MY GOD! WE NEED TO STOP THIS!"_

The infection opened it's eyes and mouth and said

 _ **"You can't take me away from here. I'm already part of his body. Once i get strong enough,i can dominate his whole body and destroy you all."**_

 _"Hermit Purple!"_

 _"JOSEPH,DON'T DO THAT! It's still my body. Your 'ripple' might kill me."_

 _"Alright,we need to find a way to take this off without killing you. Not because you're an ally. Your life is in danger and you must have a lot of information about Dio."_

 _"Riiiiight. I have a loooot of useful information..."_


End file.
